Sophia
by GSRSmackedHiphuggers
Summary: She's adorable and looks exactly like Derek Morgan.


**Title:** Sophia  
**Fandom:** Criminal Minds  
**Characters:** Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan  
**Prompt:**#  
**Word Count:** 928  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary:**She's adorable and looks exactly like Derek Morgan.  
**Author's Notes:** Yes first story up.

Penelope Garcia looked up from her book. She smiled as she saw her husband, Derek Morgan, playing with their newborn baby girl.

"How about Sophia?" he smiled, bouncing their little girl.

"That's a perfect name, " Garcia smiled, sitting up and placed her book on the side table.

Morgan walked over and placed the baby in her arms.

"Hi Sophia." she rocked her back and forth.

Morgan sat on the edge of the bed and kissed his wife on the forehead.

"She's beautiful," Morgan snuggled, close to his girls. "She takes after you."

Garcia kissed him gently, then there was a knock on the door. A nurse poked her head in.

"There are people here to visit." she smiled.

"Send them in." Morgan laughed as Sophia yawned.

The nurse pushed the door wide open and five people entered.

"Visiting hours end at 9:00." the nurse announced leaving the room.

"Oh no! We'll be kicked out in 4 hours." Emily joked.

"How are you guys?" Garcia asked, laying Sophia gently on the bed in front of her.

"Good how are you mom," Rocci smiled kissing her on the cheek and placed flowers on the bedside flowers.

"Great," she smiled, smelling the roses.

Sophia fidgeted and fussed. Morgan picked her up of the bed and cradled her towards the team.

"She's so cute."Reid smiled, shaking her little hand.

"Say hi, Sophia." Morgan smiled.

He placed her in Emily's arms and sat on the bed. She cradled her gently.

"Hi Sophie." she laughed.

"Can I hold her?" Reid asked, peering over at Garcia.

Both her and Morgan nodded. Emily gently placing the small girl into his arms. Reid slowly walked bouncing.

"Can you say Princeton?" Reid asked.

Sophia blankly stared up at him.

"Kid, please don't confuse her." Morgan sternly said, looking at his daughters blank face.

Reid handed her to J.J to who straightened up.

"Hi Sophie," she smiled. "Your so cute."

Sophie smiled and swatted at long, blonde hair. phone rang loudly through the room. Sophie started to cry and Morgan grabbed her as J.J grabbed her phone.

"I'll answer this outside," she swung the door open.

"It's okay baby, it's just a phone." Morgan gently bounced her.

She stopped crying and he wiped her tears.

"She looks just you." Hotch laughed.

Sophie has creamy dark skin, dark brown eyes and brown hair. She looked more like Derek Morgan, the tall, creamy dark skinned, brown eyed man. Seeing as Penelope Garcia who has, fair white skin, brown eyes and long blonde hair.

"She gets all her good looks from her mom." Morgan smiled.

"You have to be the most perfect couple I have ever seen." Emily smiled.

Rossie picked up Sophie and bounced her. She laughed and squealed at patted her mustache. Everyone laughed and he passed her to Hotch.

"I remember when Jack was this small." he smiled.

Jack was Aaron Hotchners son.

"How is Jack?" Garcia asked.

"He's good made friends with my neighbors kids." he placed Sophie in her arms.

"That's good." Morgan said, stroking Sophie's head.

The door opened and J.J walked in.

"Sorry to bust up the party guys but we've got a case." she sighed, picking up her stuff.

"Do you need any help?" Garcia placed Sophie down.

"You stay here," Hotch answered. " We've got extra help."

"Okay, hon. Why don't you go?" she looked up at her husband.

"I'm not leaving this room." he answered.

"We'll be fine."Hotch assured her leaved the room with the others.

"They'll be fine." Morgan said, squeezing her hand.

"I know." she smiled. "It's just weird not being at work."

"I know, baby girl," he kissed her cheek. "You'll be back doing your thing."

"She's tired." she smiled at their daughter.

Morgan picked her up and walked her to her crib under the window. Garcia swung her legs over the side of the bed and began shuffling towards them.

"Hey," Morgan said, walking over to her. "Your not supposed to be up."

"I Just wanted to watch her sleep." she leaned on him.

He helped her over to the crib.

"She is adorable." she smiled, viewing the little lump under the pink blanket.

See I you it was all worth it.." he smiled, and kissed her neck.

He had, during the labor on the way to the hospital. She was crying with pain and he said it was going to be worth it. He was right it was, now they had a beautiful daughter.

"You were right." She smiled as they made their way back to the bed.

She sat and swung her legs over. He layed next to her, arm around her shoulder. They fell asleep for awhile but they had to get up and attend to their daughter. Again and Again and Again, but it was definitely worth it.


End file.
